Double Blind
by Moon's Tear
Summary: Post episode fic for See No Evil. Kate and Tony find themselves discussing what it would be like to have kids. Tate is implied, but it is not a Tate. Hope you like it anyway! Please review!


**Double Blind**

Post episode fic for 'See No Evil." Kate and Tony find themselves discussing what it would be like to have kids. Written from an omniscient point of view and no, it's not a Tate. Tate is implied, but it is not a Tate. Hope you like it anyway and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, then again, neither do you. Unless you're DPB, in which case, I love the show!

Double Blind

"Kind of makes you think," Kate wondered aloud.

"About what?" Tony asked.

"Having kids someday," Kate stated.

"Huh, don't think I could handle that," Tony replied.

They sat at their respective desks typing up incident reports for the Watson case. It made them both sick to think that a man would put his family in such grave danger for any amount of money. Kate occasionally glanced up from her monitor and allowed her gaze to wander over to where Tony sat, typing intently. She wondered about whether he had meant it when he had said that he couldn't handle having kids. It may not always seem like it, but Tony would make a pretty good father. Scratch that, he would be more like a big brother, but any way you put it, Tony would be a good role model for a child. Kate glanced back down and continued to type her report, but couldn't concentrate as random thoughts about Tony floated through her mind. He was rather attractive, although she would never admit it. Having kids with him would certainly be a feat…

'_Snap out of it, Todd! Get a grip! You're thinking about Tony DiNozzo!_' Kate thought to herself.

Still, she couldn't quite push the thought to the back of her mind. However, she would never risk getting involved with Tony. It could only lead to two things; heartbreak and getting herself fired. After all, there was rule 12. Kate loved her job more than she was willing to risk a relationship with Anthony DiNozzo. Besides, they were as good as brother and sister, so boyfriend and girlfriend would never work. It would be almost like incest…

At the same time, Tony glanced up from his computer and stared at Kate for a moment. He had caught her watching him out of the corner of his eye a couple of times already. Tony thought about their earlier conversation. Did Kate really want to have kids? She didn't seem like the type at all. She was fiercely independent career-woman Kate Todd, not child-minding housewife Katie. It was just ludicrous! Tony smiled in spite of himself and looked back down at the keyboard. Still, he found himself thinking about a family life with Kate.

'_No! Don't think like that, DiNozzo! Snap out of it!_' Tony mentally kicked himself.

He decided that even though a family life with Kate would be impossible, a date might be fun. Tony finished up his report and shut off his computer. He waited until Kate was done with her work before collecting his belongings and following her to the elevator.

Kate knew Tony was dogging her, she just wondered why. She pressed the button for the ground floor before turning around to face her counterpart. She looked up into his decidedly sexy green eyes and searched for an ulterior motive. When she didn't find one, Kate gave up and decided to simply ask for enlightenment.

"What gives, Tony?" She asked lightly.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd join me for dinner tonight," Tony said warmly.

Kate thought it over for a moment. She had no previous engagements for the night, so she couldn't use that as an excuse. Despite the fact that Tony was incredibly annoying at times, he was still good company and Kate would rather go out to dinner with him than sit at home and watch TV or read. There was nothing that needed to be done around the house, so Kate gave in. She took a breath before speaking.

"Sure Tony, I'd love to," she replied happily.

Tony smiled one of his patented DiNozzo smiles. At the sight, a smile tugged at the corners of Kate's own lips.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Tony asked.

Kate thought for a moment. She didn't feel like eating Chinese, so she decided on something a little more traditional.

"How about Casa Di Vino?" Kate suggested.

It was a great little Italian place with a cozy albeit intimate atmosphere and the pasta was to die for.

"Sure," Tony agreed. "We can take my car."

Kate nodded in agreement.

Kate and Tony stepped off of the elevator in the lobby. As she headed for the door, Kate's heel got caught on a piece of the rug that had somehow become rolled up at the corner. She tripped and would have fallen if Tony hadn't reached out and put an arm around her waist. Kate picked herself up and almost fainted from the rush. She could feel her heart racing. She wondered whether it was the near accident or Tony's warm, reassuring arm wrapped around her waist that was making her pulse race like a greyhound. Kate pulled away from Tony and quickly brushed herself off, all the while trying to get her heart to calm down. Tony looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," Kate replied.

Tony rolled his eyes as he jogged to catch up with her before she reached the parking lot. He came up beside her and offered her his arm for support. She took it and smiled inwardly.

'_What do you know, maybe chivalry's not dead after all,'_ Kate thought to herself.

They reached Tony's car and he opened the door for Kate, waiting until she got in before closing it and coming around to the driver's side. In the meantime, Kate buckled up her seatbelt and took a moment to give an outward display of her inner smile. She wiped it off of her face before Tony could notice. The drive to the restaurant was made in a companionable silence. It was a short drive, so it wasn't awkward between them. Once they reached the restaurant, Tony parked the car and jogged around to Kate's door to help her out. He held out his hand and she took his arm again as they walked up the front walk to the restaurant.

'_No, chivalry is **definitely **not dead,'_ Kate thought.

Tony DiNozzo being chivalrous, of all people! It was preposterous! The world was going twilight zone on her. Once they were inside the restaurant, Kate felt Tony stiffen. She glanced around at the tables, all bathed in flickering candlelight with trompes l'oleil thrown in for atmosphere. It must have been niggling at Tony, considering his fear of vampires. Kate gave Tony's hand a reassuring squeeze. A few minutes later they were seated in a very intimate corner booth and left alone with their menus. It was cozy but not small enough that it would be setting off any alarm bells. Tony glanced over the top of his menu at Kate. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet his gaze.

"Yes, Tony?" Kate asked.

"I was just wondering whether you had a preference for wine," Tony stated.

"Hmm, I'm in a nice Merlot kind of mood," Kate replied.

Tony stared at her incredulously.

"What?" Kate inquired.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never thought of you as a Merlot type person, you know?" Tony said.

"There's a Merlot 'type' now, Tony?" Kate queried.

"No, I mean, I just didn't think you'd have the same wine preference as me. I saw you as more the Pinot type," Tony explained.

Kate smiled slightly and became once again absorbed in her menu. After a few minutes their orders were taken and the wine had arrived. Kate took a tentative sip before taking a longer one. Neither Kate nor Tony wanted to drink too much considering they both had to drive later, but Kate found that the wine helped her to relax and unwind a little. Tony watched the tension visibly ease in Kate's shoulders. He was glad that she could enjoy herself with him. A few more minutes later their dishes arrived and they chatted animatedly as they ate. The family question was still niggling at the back of Kate's mind, so she decided to voice her opinions.

"Hey Tony, did you really mean it when you said you didn't want to have kids?" Kate asked.

Tony looked pensive for a moment before replying.

"No, I mean, I guess it's just not something I can see happening in the very near future. I guess I'm also kind of scared, you know? Of making mistakes, of not being a good father, that kind of thing. I mean, you're still always telling me that I need to grow up so how can I impart fatherly wisdom if I don't have that kind of advantage yet?" Tony supposed.

Kate's expression softened at his insecurity.

"You would make a great father, Tony, don't doubt that. Every parent worries about making mistakes, about staying one step ahead, about whether they've done the right thing in the past or will do the right thing in the future. I guess you won't really know whether you're right or wrong until it happens. Whatever the case may be, I'm sure you will make a great dad," Kate said softly.

Tony reached across the table and squeezed Kate's hand in a platonic gesture of friendship. The look in his eyes, the euphoria at her believing in him spoke volumes more than words ever could.

"What about you? I know you want to have kids someday, but don't you ever worry about things like that?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do, all the time. I meant it when I said I would put GPS trackers in all of their clothing and have someone watching them every waking moment that I can't do it myself. I worry about making mistakes, I worry about staying one step ahead just like every good parent out there," Kate replied.

"Sometimes giving kids their freedom is better than watching them like a hawk," Tony suggested.

"I know that, I mean, when I was a teenager my parents trusted me completely. They let me do things my own way and learn for myself. However, I still always wanted more freedom and when they tried to impose limits, I rebelled. Kids need to be given their personal space. Watching them is more dangerous than letting them go. Besides, sewing GPS trackers into all of their clothes and having personal body guards for them would be preposterous, not to mention expensive. I guess I would just have to trust myself as a mother and assure myself that I was doing the right thing," Kate said lightly.

"Whatever happens just know that I'm watching your six, Kate," Tony said softly.

"Thanks," Kate replied.

They finished eating and Tony, once again playing the chivalry card, paid for their meal and they left the restaurant. Tony held Kate up as they walked. He let her into the car and came around. Kate had consumed a significant amount of the Merlot and was now becoming rather tipsy. Tony closed her door and walked around to the other side of the car. He leaned over her body and buckled her seatbelt for her. At that point, Kate was relaxed almost to the point of sleepiness. Tony decided that it would be stupid and irresponsible to let her drive home. Besides, if Gibbs ever found out it would be the end of the world, figuratively speaking. Tony smiled in spite of himself and turned off of the road and towards Kate's apartment. Kate, in the meantime, was just letting the sound of the wind rushing past the car lull her into deeper relaxation. She wasn't sleeping; she was just resting her eyes. Besides, there wasn't much time to sleep because the next thing she knew, Tony was leaning in over her and gently waking her up. She opened her eyes and looked around, only the realizing that Tony had driven her home. Kate snapped out of her daze and looked at Tony.

"What about my car?" She asked.

"I'll pick you up for work tomorrow and you can get it then. Come on, let's get you inside, you should rest and sleep off the wine," Tony laughed.

Kate nodded and allowed herself to be helped out of the car in a caring gesture on Tony's part. They walked up to the apartment and Kate unlocked her door. Tony stepped inside and noted how tasteful the decoration in the room was. He would have thought that Kate was a more traditional person, but the room looked very nouveaux. Kate dropped her keys on the shelf and hung her coat in the hall closet. She offered Tony a hanger before noticing that he had left his jacket in the car. Tony followed Kate into the living room where she directed him to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kate asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Tony replied.

He didn't plan on staying long. He just wanted to make sure Kate was safely tucked into bed, sleeping off the effects of the Merlot. After all, she would be useless in the morning if she was hung over. Women could never deal with it. At least, that was his opinion. Speaking from experience, Tony knew most women couldn't bite their tongues and suffer through a hangover. However, with Kate it seemed different. She seemed tougher, more in control than any woman he had ever been with. A woman had to be in control if she worked for Jethro Gibbs. Hell, Tony had to be in control working for Gibbs. A few moments later Kate came back dressed in pink flannel pajamas and carrying a bottle of Evian. Tony looked up at Kate and smiled.

"Come on princess, it's about time you got into bed. You're going to be useless tomorrow if you don't get some sleep. After the wine I'm sure you'll be able to relax a lot better than usual. Come now," Tony said.

He stood up and walked over to where Kate was leaning against the mantle. She was fighting a losing battle against sleep. Tony gently guided her into the bedroom and made sure she was tucked in before turning to leave the room.

"Tony," Kate called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks," Kate replied.

Tony smiled and walked out of the room. He knew that Kate would be thinking something else in the morning when she remembered that she had allowed herself to be tucked into bed, but all that mattered was that she would be well rested. Besides, if this was as far as Tony was ever going to get with her, he may as well be happy about if. After all, it was better to smile because they were friends rather than be upset because that's all they could ever be.

Tony glanced back at Kate's apartment window one last time before driving away. He needed to get into bed, too, or else he'd be just as useless in the morning. With hindsight Tony realized that his evening fell into neither the platonic nor the intimate categories, or rather, fell into both. He and Kate had a bond that no one else could share or understand. It was more than being friends, or siblings, or even lovers. It was a whole other species of relationship. They had shared things that would condemn them both to a lifetime of embarrassment and teasing. However, they knew each other's comfort zones and tried not to push too hard into them.

Tony smiled in spite of himself. If only Gibbs could hear what was going on inside of his mind. He would have had a right fit! Tony made it home and collapsed soundlessly into bed. The wine had gotten the best of him at that point as well.

In the meantime, Kate lay in her bed, sleeping uneventfully. Subconsciously her mind was coming to terms with her and Tony's relationship. She couldn't quite fit it with any of the others she had had in her life. She couldn't quite place her finger on what was happening between her and Tony. All she knew is that she didn't want it to change. She didn't want any more than they had, nor did she want any less. It just wouldn't be a fulfilling relationship if anything changed. It was like a double edged sword.

She and Tony were purblind when it came to their relationship and it suited them both just fine.

* * *

_A.N.: So, how was that? It came to me a while ago, but only now am I actually posting it. I just finished writing it today. I don't know, I just felt inspired all day. Thanks for reading and please review-Julia- _


End file.
